


love is brightest in the dark

by todestrieb (kaixxi)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, EXO (Band)
Genre: 100 Year War (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bending (Avatar), Fluff, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, M/M, Northern Water Tribe, War, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/todestrieb
Summary: The Fire Nation was unsuccessful with their infiltration today, but Prince Junmyeon is still worried.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	love is brightest in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> a self-indulgent xiuho atla au >,< title is from atla book 2 - earth: the cave of two lovers (secret tunnel!!)
> 
> some elements are changed to fit the story. takes place 60AG.

Minseok is on watch duty for tonight.

Today was a rough day for the Northern Water Tribe. The Fire Nation troops had once again entered their territory just 5 kilometers of the capital, Agna Qel'a. It was a good thing that after the news of the Fire Nation invasion at the Southern Water Tribe had reached the city 20 years ago, the current Tribal Chief of the Northern Tribe made it a mission to dispatch navy within the walls and the vicinity to report for any suspicious activity that might pose as a danger to the city and its inhabitants. Fortunately, there were no casualties on their end. And it was another battle to add on Minseok's list of victories as the commanding chief of the navy.

This fortress of the Northern Water Tribe may stand proud and tall, thriving despite isolation from other nations and free from the invasion, but the thought always lingers on the back of Minseok's mind.

The Air Nomads were wiped out from existence 60 years ago when Fire Lord Sozin had started the war in demonstration of his nation's power and commenced his search for the next Avatar after the last one, Roku, died. The two nations left are on their own now, left to defend their nations until, hopefully, the Avatar returns.

And in times like this, when the peace of his tribe is threatened, he remembers what he had sworn in the presence of the Moon and Ocean spirits the day he was assigned in his current position as the commander of the Northern Water Tribe Navy, he will protect this place - his home - until his death.

The palace is quiet at this time of the night, save for the lull of the waterfall inside the throne room that can be heard even from outside. Minseok hasn't gotten used to the intimidation he feels whenever he's inside the palace walls, even though he's been doing this for 3 years now.

He makes his way to the open field just west of the throne room, a space reserved for royalties practicing water bending and sword combat. Minseok used to train there with the prince, who was just a year younger than him when he used to be his guard.

Minseok isn't surprised when he enters to see someone practicing, the person's body immediately on fighting stance when he heard someone approaching. Minseok smiles to himself, proud. The years of their training didn't go to waste then.

"Ah, Minseok, it's just you," Junmyeon sighs in relief, lowering his hands to his sides as he returns his attention to the fountain of water in front of him.

"Prince Junmyeon, it's late," Minseok says in a soft voice as he makes his way to the prince. "You should be resting."

"I can't," the prince replies, his hand going to the wooden pendant of the betrothal necklace wrapped around his neck, a poorly imitated image of the Moon, for comfort. "I need to be there for my people when they come again."

"I assure you, they won't," Minseok crosses his arms against his chest as he stares at the night sky, the Moon glowing in her brightest. She was a constant in their lives as water benders, and Minseok always seeks her for comfort.

The prince finally turns his head at Minseok, who is leaning against the fountain, dipping his hand in the water, "Have you seen how many they were, Minseok? There were at least fifteen Fire Nation ships. It's a good thing they only managed to damage the walls of the gate as it can be reconstructed again, but it's not long until the Fire Nation troops come again and deliver us in chains to the Fire Lord."

A pause, before the prince continues, "War never changes, Minseok. The Fire Nation will never stop waging a war on us until they have us in chains, or until the Avatar returns. But until then, we can never be safe even in our territory."

Minseok sighs. He lifts his hand from the fountain, an orb of water levitating in his palm and he throws it at Junmyeon's feet. Junmyeon shouts in surprise, "Yah! That was cold!"

"Sometimes you forget that I'm the next powerful water bender in this tribe next to Master Pakku," Minseok replies, a playful grin on his face as he turns his body and lifts his hands, sealing Junmyeon in place with ice on the bottom half of his body.

"Kim Minseok!" Prince Junmyeon whispers angrily, forcefully pushing his hands down to shatter the ice enveloping his legs in pieces. He swiftly moves his hand to the sides, the water of the fountain lifts and clings to his arms to form a tentacle, and he hits Minseok's legs with it.

Minseok smirks, swiping his hair back as the wind blows on his face, changing his stance to a fighting position, "Just like the old times, Prince Junmyeon?"

Prince Junmyeon grins at him, raising his left hand to create an ice barrier, blocking Minseok's water whip on his front before replying, "Of course, Commander Kim."

Minseok runs on the side of the fountain to use it as a barrier. He grounds his feet, and he brings his hand from the ground up to his waist to create a block of ice in front of him. He puts his palms together to create a slicing motion, hurling the thin disks in Junmyeon's direction.

Junmyeon is still as swift and smooth as the Agna Qel'a rivers as he dodges Minseok's attacks easily, swaying side to side as if he was dancing. He creates an ice wall when a disk almost hits him in the face. He didn't notice that his fast reflexes had his betrothal necklace loosen, thrown near the fountain.

Junmyeon may be fast, but he isn't agile enough for Minseok who is already in front of him when the prince brings the ice walls down. And Junmyeon doesn't miss the fleeting smug smile, the one when Minseok knows he already won.

Minseok grounds himself and raises his left foot backward, creating a triangular block of ice that appears beneath Junmyeon and it holds the prince's right hand in place. When Minseok brings his palms down, the prince's knees buckle down along with it. He then raises his arms to recreate the ice block on Junmyeon's left hand, easily disabling him to bend.

Minseok picks the necklace on the side, feeling the sloppy carving of the moon that he slaved for a week before tying it back on Junmyeon's neck, where it belongs.

He kneels in front of Junmyeon, looking at him with starry eyes before he presses a kiss on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and then his lips.

Junmyeon stares at him, dazed, and Minseok is so, so in love.

"Junmyeon," Minseok says, breathless, before he brings a hand to cup the prince's face to which the latter nuzzles. Despite the harsh cold of the tundra that they are living in, he feels warm. "My Love, please rest."

Junmyeon gives him a pleading look, and Minseok dissolves the block locking Junmyeon's hands into the water. The Commander immediately feels hands wrap around his body, and he buries his head in Junmyeon's neck.

In the presence of his beloved, Minseok feels light.

"I miss you," Junmyeon whispers, like a secret that is only meant for their ears to hear. "I was afraid I was going to lose you today."

"I miss you too," Minseok replies with the same gentleness, one that is only reserved for Junmyeon, before closing his eyes, "I was afraid that I was never going to see you."

They stay like that for minutes, basking under the bright glow of the Moon, the soft pitter-patter of the fountain water a lull to the quietness that surrounds them.

"My Prince," Minseok speaks, holding Junmyeon tightly in his arms. He doesn't want to let go, but he has duties to attend to. Junmyeon made him promise to choose the tribe before him when he has to, but there are instances in which Minseok breaks the promise without Junmyeon knowing. "You should rest."

"Okay," Junmyeon agrees, caves into the request of his husband. Holds him a little tighter too. He doesn't know when will be the last time and he feels selfish. Minseok might be a formidable Commanding Chief, a powerful water bender, and a list of notable victories under his belt, but at the end of the day, he's just human. Junmyeon is too. And some things are out of his control.

_"For you. Okay."_

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a product of me looking for exo atla aus to read. i apologize if there are any grammar errors and the awkwardness and sudden tone changes in the fic since I am still learning to write scenes depicted in the story. includes a reference to sozin's comet part 4 and fallout.
> 
> if you managed to finish, thank you so much!


End file.
